Manhandling Your Manhood
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Hiro-san goes to visit his parents for a weekend, leaving poor Nowaki alone by himself. But when the professor returns, his doctor is going to let him know just how much he missed him.


A/N: This is dedicated to my bugbug, my dearest guyfriend who is leaving me for university on Monday; This is even the title he came up with. Lol. I had him watch Junjo during our last hu-ra-ha, tipsy as hell, and he absolutely loved it! XD so I told him I'd write him something using the egotist, since their my favorite couple. So buggy, if you're reading this I hope you enjoy it! Everyone else, I hope you do as well and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the Junjo Romantica characters.

* * *

**Manhandling Your Manhood**

**Chapter 1**

After seventy two hours of impatiently waiting, and finding everything under the sun and stars to keep himself occupied, Kusama Nowaki was finally for his lover's arrival. Being without the man, and after such a short notice, the overgrown giant was just steaming with excitement. And to be in such a high on high mood after a long day at the hospital, that was saying something. His Hiro-san was due to be home in a matter of minutes (he'd calculated it down to the very last millisecond), and he'd gotten off work early just to make sure the apartment was in tip top shape for the man's arrival. He'd washed and dried all the dishes, done the laundry, and had even gone so far as to prepare lunch (enjoying a snack or two here or there himself) for the two. With still a decent amount of time left to spare, which he spent by showering and cleaning himself up.

Nowaki waited on pens and needles as the seconds winded down. But it was well on into the afternoon when the brunette male finally made his way back to his apartment. Hiroki had spent a long and tiring weekend with his family. He had of course been reluctant to go, Nowaki couldn't go along with it because of work. So the professor had to endure an entire weekend of his parents, Akihiko (for some odd reason), and his sister-in-law, Kirimi.

The gathering had been an idea of his mother's, her way of getting the family together, which he could've honestly done without. But his mother had all but cried herself to death over the phone, wailing about how her child barely had any time for her. Hiroki had of course chided the woman for being so foolish, she was his mother after all so he was required to love and care for her, but he also had a demanding lifestyle as well. He couldn't just up and leave whenever he wanted to without planning in advance and there was just _**something**_ in that explanation _**somewhere**_ that his mother just wasn't comprehending. His mother would hear none of it. The way she saw it, if Akihiko could put his busy lifestyle aside to come visit the woman who hadn't birthed him, and bring his sister-in-law too, what the hell was wrong with her own child? She, long story short, told him to get his ass there or she was going to come get him personally. So with a heavy heart and much to his dismay, the unruly brunette left his giant lover behind. But not without laying down some rules firmly beforehand. Nowaki could have no pets of any kind (Hiroki knew he was the only wall keeping the giant cotton ball of a man from bringing a whole zoo worth of animals into their home), and he couldn't adopt any kids from any third world country no matter how much he saw fit (without his consent). Oh, and no one could be over that he didn't approve of… so that ruled out Nowaki's senpai, Tsumori. So considering the boy, as social as he was, had no real friends (except for Kirimi and maybe Misaki), his lover was spending his three long days alone.

Hiroki dragged into the quiet apartment, surprised (to say the least although he never would) to not be tackled to the ground and fucked senseless on the spot by his gentle loveable giant. At first Hiroki wondered if the younger man was even home, Nowaki had a thing for overworking himself especially since Hiroki himself wasn't there to keep him occupied at home. But after he realized there was a fresh bowl of salad, half eaten on the table, he knew the panda was there but silently larking about.

"Hey, Nowaki." Hiroki called, dropping his bag at the door. Just what the hell kind of welcome was that? He was half expecting the man to pounce on him right then and there… right now… now… not that he'd admit that aloud. But to not be greeted at all? Talk about rude. "Nowaki!" He grumbled again. Hiroki kicked off his shoes before venturing further into the apartment, his lover still nowhere to be found. That is, until-

"Hiro-san…" A deep, familiar voice suddenly breathed beside his ear. "It's about time you got home… I missed you." The younger man said, wrapping his strong arms around his lover's waist. Nowaki inhaled the man's musky scent and felt tiny shivers course through his great frame. It was like the faint musk his Hiro-san had after they had powerful, multisession sex (just not as overpowering). One of those scents the dark haired man could never get enough of.

"Can you get the hell off of me?" Hiroki snapped, all but shoving the larger man off of him. But Nowaki knew that this was his way of saying he missed him too, for there was a very faint but well-defined blush in the man's cheeks.

"How was your trip, Hiro-san? Did you take any pictures?" Nowaki asked, taking the man's bag from beside the entrance and unpacking it.

"It was the same as it's always been," Said Hiroki. His mother being… _**herself**_ and his father barely being about since he still had somewhat of an issue about his son's sexuality. "And I did… but that was only because that mother of mine _**insisted**_."

_**"Take the damn pictures, Hiroki." His mother had chided. "I don't want WaWa-kun to miss anything important." **_But in reality he didn't mind photo documenting for his lover, he knew Nowaki would love anything and everything the man had to show him. But he didn't want to, simply because Akihiko was there for fucks sake and the man could smell a camera from miles away. One couldn't take a picture without the silver haired pervert photo bombing somewhere (and even posing in a few). Some of the pictures had even contained his friend's sister-in-law, which Nowaki beamed at.

"Mimi-kun is so pretty!" The latter complimented. Nowaki didn't have many (or any) female friends, especially ones that Hiroki could tolerate, except for Usami Kirimi. The olive skinned pinkette had married into the Usami family, her husband being Akihiko's older brother Haruhiko, with a fierce and intense hate for the novelist. To that day, neither party, not even her cousin Misaki himself, knew what the perverted bunny had done to make the normally passive woman dislike him so.

"I guess so." Said Hiroki. He wasn't too fond of the color pink(and carnation pink of all shades), and he didn't see her in that way. But he did enjoy their in depth conversations on literature. "I don't know which one of us wanted to choke Akihiko the most, me or her." The older man grumbled as he dropped down onto their sofa.

Hiroki released a deep, throaty sigh as he rested his head against the back of the couch. Being away from home, and being with his parents (more so his mother) and Akihiko for three days off all people left the man's head reeling from the unfortunate events, his head pounding. But luckily for him, he had a doctor close by who knew just how to deal with those troubling headaches.


End file.
